Proposal
by Shadow Padawan
Summary: AOTC missing scene. Anakin wants to make sure that Padme and he will always be together. AP.


_**A/N: **I don't usually 'ship A/P so I'm writing way out of my comfort zone here. Uh, so yes, please go easy on me!_

* * *

"Padme?" Anakin's soft call carried through the softly lit room.

Senator Amidala, who had been standing with her back to the door as she gazed out across the lake which reflected the sparkling stars, turned around to face the speaker. A soft loving smile spread across her face as her eyes met Anakin's beautiful blue ones. "Ani!" She glided across the room to meet him in the middle.

Anakin swept his angel into his arms and twirled her around, giggling happily and not caring that he might be making a fool out of himself. He was too happy to care.

"Anakin! Anakin put me down!" she squealed playfully against his shoulder.

Anakin did as she requested, setting her gently on the carpeted floor and gently cupping her soft cheek with one hand and smiling at her lovingly.

"Ani…" she breathed softly.

Anakin pulled Padme up on tiptoes and lowered his lips to softly brush against hers. The kiss deepened as both lovers found themselves engulfed by a silent melody that only they could here. It was the music of their love, of their passion, and need to be together. Anakin wished he could stay in that moment forever, to freeze time so he could hold her until nothing existed but this…

A rush of cool fresh air rushed between them as the young lovers drew apart. "Oh, Ani, how long do you – do we – have?" Padme asked softly, running a hand down Anakin's chest, her brown eyes brimming with tears.

"I must leave no later then the morning after tomorrow." He looked away from her, feeling reality ripping his heart apart. "I don't want to leave," he added quietly.

"And I don't want you to go," Padme murmured, tiptoeing again to pull the young Jedi into another kiss.

When they withdrew there was a light in Anakin's eyes that seemed to speak of a hidden hope. "Come out to the lake with me?" he asked softly, running a hand through her curls, soothing his nerves by absorbing her softness.

"Of course. You want to take the boat?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," a playful smile played out on his lips. He took Padme by the hand and led her out to the dock.

"Anakin!" Padme gasped, pleasantly surprised to see the boat decorated with flowers and candles. The front of the canoe had what Padme would call a sort of Love Alter. Surrounded by flowers and with candles at four corners there was a bottle of sparkling wine and a box of her favorite liquor candy.

"Now you know why I was late from my holo-meeting," Anakin said from behind her, his smile a little sheepish.

"Anakin…" Padme felt lost for words. This rarely happened to her and the feeling was interestingly refreshing. "It's like a dream!" Padme couldn't believe what she was saying. She sounded like a little girl to herself. The last time she had said "It's like a dream" was when she was thirteen and in love for the first time.

"I know candles have a way of setting things on fire but since we'll be out on water I don't think they'll be any more dangerous then my lightsaber."

Padme blushed, her mind promptly assigning a double meaning to the playful comment.

Anakin jumped into the boat and held his hand out to Padme. He helped her into the boat and pushed off of the dock. The small boat was left to drift on the lake, the stars winking and smiling at the two lovers who indulged their feelings in this secret alcove of Naboo, where the air was filled with the sensual smells of blooming flowers and the world had a romantically surreal feeling.

After some time, when the wine was half gone and Padme had abandoned the candy to Anakin, feeling that much more was going to have a negative effect on her weight, the young Jedi decided that it was time to ask her.

"Angel?"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"I want to spend every moment I have with you…I want this to never end…"

"Nether do I but, Ani, though we love each other there is only so much we can do."

"But when we can be together…Padme I never want to loose you…there's something I…" he trailed off as if unsure of how to say what he desperately needed to.

Finally giving up on preludes Anakin reached into his cloak, his hand trembling a little, and took out a velvet red box. He held it out to face Padme and opened it slowly. "Padme, would you make me the happiest man in the galaxy and…" Inside was a rather plain but elegant golden ring. "…marry me?"


End file.
